Power Rangers Jungle Fury Episodes
'Power Rangers Jungle Fury Logo' 'Episodes' #'Welcome to the Jungle (1)' #*'Three members of the Pai Zhuq Academy are chosen to safeguard an ancient evil, Dai Shi, who has been imprisoned for thousands of years. One of the students, Jarrod, however, is rejected in favor of the inexperienced Casey, creating dissension between the two.' #'Welcome to the Jungle (2)' #*'Casey, Theo & Lily become employees at their mentor RJ’s Pizza Parlor, and unless they can become capable of wielding their weapons, they wont be taught the skills required to stop the rampaging Mantor.' #'Sigh of the Tiger' #*'Casey becomes frustrated with irrelevant housework rather than any kind of training from RJ.' #'A Taste of Poison' #*'Dai Shi, in the body of Jarrod, reveals his prescience to the remaining students and summons the five fearsome poisons to destroy the team.' #'Can't Win Them All' #*'Theo embarrasses himself in battle and pulls out of the team.' #'Dance the Night Away' #*'Lily is faced with conflict between Casey & Theo, and their disagreements prevent all three from using their new Claw Cannon.' #'Pizza Slice of Life' #*'Casey is placed in charge of RJ’s parlor, but he decides to loosen control and allow his friends to do whatever they believe is better for the business. Meanwhile, Naja schemes to overthrow Dai Shi, but Camille discovers this treacherous scheme and puts her life in jeopardy to protect her master.' #'Way of the Master' #*'After being humbled in battle by Pangolin, the Jungle Fury Rangers are told to seek out the Jungle Mace.' #'Good Karma, Bad Karma' #*'Casey attempts to teach a young boy named Josh not to steal whilst Carnisoar travels to the past with Jarrod to eliminate his good deeds and return completely dedicated to chaos.' #'The Blind Leading the Blind' #*'Theo’s endless multitasking puts him at risk in battle against Bai Lai & Carden.' #'Pushed to the Edge' #*'Camille, rejected yet again, decides to search for a new master. But will the Sea Overlord Jellica prove to be a suitable replacement, or a new threat to Dai Shi?' #'One Master too Many' #*'The arrival of Master Finn takes a considerable toll on RJ when it is revealed that Finn is his estranged father.' #'Ghost of a Chance (1)' #*'Dai Shi reaches the second level of his development, allowing him to finally emerge and engage with a group of overconfident Jungle Fury Rangers in physical combat.' #'Ghost of a Chance (2)' #*'As Jarrod continues to torture a captive RJ, the Jungle Fury Rangers resolve to locate and retrieve the final three masters and finish their training.' #'Bad to the Bone' #*'Lily, teased relentlessly by her friends for being too nice, elects to show a different side to her personality when one of Porcupongo’s quills affects her rationality and self-control.' #'Friends Don't Fade Away' #*'Following a battle with Dai Shi, RJ finds difficulty controlling his animal spirit, transforming into a ferocious werewolf.' #'No 'I' in Leader' #*'Casey begins to feel insignificant in light of RJ’s new status as a Power Ranger.' #'True Friends, True Spirits' #*'When RJ saves Flit’s life, a bond begins to form between the two. Confiding in RJ his own secrets, Flit elects to help the Jungle Fury Ranger in battle against an enemy spirit sent by Grizzaka to cause friction between RJ and his animal spirit.' #'Path of the Rhino' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers identities are discovered by a student of Master Mao, Dominic. Feeling his purpose has now been realized, Dominic vows to prove himself to the Power Rangers & RJ by mastering the spirit of the Rhino, but Casey is uncertain of Dominic’s abilities.' #'Dash for the Dagger' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers & Dominic unite in a quest for an ancient dagger that provides any who wield it mastery over the Rhino Nexus.' #'Race to the Nexus' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers challenge the might of Dai Shi, The Overlords & the Control Dagger as the spirit of the Rhino and the fate of the nexus hangs in the balance.' #'Arise the Crystal Eyes' #*'Dai Shi & The Overlords harness the energies of the Crystal Eyes to unleash The Phantom Beasts, a formidable enemy of the Pai Zhuq Masters.' #'Fear and the Phantoms' #*'The Phantom Beasts overwhelm the Pai Zhuq Masters and turn them against their own students.' #'Blue Ranger, Twin Danger' #*'RJ develops a new weapon he believes is capable of delaying the advancing Spirit Rangers as they inflict havoc on the city and their own students.' #'One Last Second Chance' #*'With The Spirit Rangers proving too formidable, RJ decides that he must risk destroying an important part of his life to ensure everything he holds sacred survives.' #'Don't Blow That Dough' #*'The Jungle Fury Rangers are captured and forced to participate in a trivia quiz based around their previous adventures.' #'Tigers Fall, Lions Rise' #*'Casey is left despondent and lost after his tiger spirit is drained from him. Dai Shi & Camille gain stronger forms as Casey watches a prized student reach levels that remind him of his former strengths.' #'The Spirit of Kindness' #*'Dai Shi, angered that Whiger’s taking of the Tiger Spirit neither broke or destroyed Casey, punishes him by seizing his own powers. Casey befriends his fallen adversary, and the two decide to work together in freeing the other Jungle Fury Rangers and several helpless civilians from Dai Shi’s gigantic rattraps.' #'Maryl and the Monkeys' #*'When Camille steals a formula a scientist named Maryl is developing as part of her genetic cloning experiments, she begins to overpopulate the area with a cloned legion of monkeys.' #'To Earn Your Stripes' #*'Lilly & Theo, after months of hardship, combat and bravery receive their Master Stripes, but Casey does not. Feeling that he has failed the team, the Red Ranger walks off to ponder his place in life and finds Jarrod attempting to save Camille’s life.' #'Path of the Righteous' #*'Casey, convinced that Jarrod can be saved from Dai Shi’s evil clutches, follows his heart and makes preparations to confront his nemesis.' #'Now the Final Fury' #*'Dai Shi continues to gather the powers of fear and generates enough energy to open a portal to the Spirit World that frees all of his fallen warriors. Now the Jungle Fury Rangers, joined by their masters and the redeemed Jarrod, must make a final stand to save the universe from Dai Shi’s ancient evil once and for all.' Category:Gara30 Category:Gara26 Category:Zack26 Category:Power Rangers Episodes Category:Jungle Fury